nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Garnet1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nehrim Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mammoth.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blink1 (Talk) 18:55, 11 December 2010 18:01, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hehe, well yes, I am fortunate to have a husban who like rpgs :) I don't understand why such games are immature, some poeple collec stamps , some play games :) And some hobbies are needed not to get crazy when you grow older :) 1. About the Snow Witch - she sells only 2 spells, you have the list here : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/House_of_the_Snow_Witch 2.. About Ahoy Scotty- honestly, I don' t remember. I will check agian when I replay the quest. 3. About the others (Erothin Bard, Monastery trainer) - I will check them when I go there with my current character. I am not that far in the story. 4. About Arkt- yes, he is definitely the Shadow God, one of the few that survived the encounter with the Fate's Envoy. Arkt is the Shadow God of Arktwend, you become the Shadow God of Nehrim. Ok thanks for the mods, will try to deal with them later on :) Kassandra1 19:43, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi! 1. Places- Camps- sure, please do create just one page and all of the Camps will be listed on this one page. We wil avoid confusion, probably a lot of unmarked such camps. 2. I will try to figure out the one with # . Will be really great for long pages, like In the Underworld . 3. It's really great that you get info on the location of almost eveyr item in game. I thought completing the page with Magic Symbols would take much more time :p 4. Don't worry about remaking the photos, it just happens hehe. Well, Wiki is just about everyone contributing , so I dobut someone will be angry that the photo is not marked as his anymore. 5. The one with tho maps... wow... strange :o Ok , I removed one, really pointless ot have 2 maps showing the same. Kassandra1 11:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Some cleaning up Hi Garnet ! Don't get concerned about the drop in pages in Wikia. I did some general clealing up (but I had patience to deal only with about 50 orphaned pages). I deleted a vast majority of them, found some probably accidentaly not linked pages too. You can see all that I deleted here : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/delete . You have VIEW/RESTORE option, so you can always see what I deleted and when you think it shouldn't have been deleted you can undelete it. But I'm pretty sure all of the pages I deleted were simply unused and misleading for users (got concerned about orphaned pages when I saw someone commenting on the page about armors that,well, is not updated because we abandoned it some time ago. Unfortunately, when users write in SEARCH button, it also shows them orphaned pages). But accidents happen, I hope no important page was deleted :-). Most deleted pages were those for seperate armor pieces (we used to have seperate pages for common and uniqe, we have them one page now) and about merchants ( it used to be one seperate page for middlerealm merchants, spell trainers etc). Kassandra1 08:22, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi:) 1. Yes, I saw the new pages inplaces, look great :) 2. Exterior - nice idea, so other things that are found can be placed there. 3. Bandits- ok I undeerstand that the loot form them is random , but how about Bandits , Smuuglers in Mines etc.? Theloot from them is also random? Because I remember you saying that only loot from chests (not on sight) is random . So I also include in Places loot form enemies (even those hostile NPCs like Bandits, Smugglers). 3. Abut banter list- maybe it will be enogugh just to write what you just tald me ? That the merchandise is random and the banter list includes random things form the house, etc. And in bante rlist maybe only some rare items ? ( I guess teleport runes, Hammers, Runes , Lockpicks are not random?). 4. About the double pages- I will leave thinking about them for another day, I guess I dealt with almost all orphaned pages today;p 18:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) kassandra Something went wrong... lol Garnet, I ruined wiki today ! I put a link in one comment and it seems it has ruined the activity report :O I can't do anything with it, undoing won't help, it doesn't change the activity report. I removed the link and still it is screwed up. ... I removed the latest activity stub, it totally runed the page. If you want to see what was wrong, edit the main page and write the stub (the green one at the bottom of the page) in Latest Activity. Press Preview and you will see what the problem is:P Kassandra1 18:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Looked at your suggestions and: *Special Abilities page removed form Magic (they are in Spells section) *Magic Schools merged into Magic Overview *Controls removed *Skills increases merged into Skills *Added Nehrim Category *Just one doubt- do we really need Alchemy Effects? Aren't Potions in Magic Effects page Alchemy Effects? Kassandra1 09:10, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ps/ And yes, icons would be great, your icons look just perfect :) Hi! Ok, now I see what you mean with the new page- nice idea :) About the interiors of the houses- you have a point here about spoiling. Maybe we should put in Notes a link that would direct them to the gallery of interiors. Then they click on that link and are directed to the gallery and they do it consciously, knowing that they spoil themselves a bit :) well, it's supposed to be wiki, some spoiling is necessary. Kassandra1 19:41, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I checked the link you sent me- the interiors of the house look great :) But what is DC? I guess I am not familiar with the words connected with modding:P Kassandra1 20:35, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Really nice idea with the NPCs who behave like normal people :). I have no idea how modding works, but I can give you some more ideas about the Castle, to make it a more pleasant place :P 1. Roasted apples- sure, something new at least. 2. How about keeping animals in your house? I mean, I really miss having cats :D We have dogs in Nehrim, but maybe Fluffy from Arcane Sanctum somehow survived the massacre and you decided to keep him in your safe Darlan house? Kassandra1 21:00, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Garnet! Sorry for doing it without informing you, but I just wanted to give Chintzmas administrative rights as soon as possible, as he seems eager to help us with some problems concerning CSS. I already wrote him my wishlist, if you have any suggestions how to improve the page, leave him a message. He noticed one problem that we have with Wiki- the Search button that works only on the main page. I searched other Wikis,you can use the Search button everywhere: http://oblivion.wikia.com/wiki/Aldos_Othran <--it is always top right. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age_Wiki <-- same here. I suggested that it might be a problem with CSS , but I'm not sure myself :) Kassandra1 09:54, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Problem with finding one place Hi! I tired to find this place : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Old_Mana_Temple but I can't find it. It is classified as Northrealm Ruins, I checked Maps page for the Ruins also. But according to this map, there is no such place in the Northrealm. It is supposed to be by the Soul Flayer Temple, but I can't find it. According to the spoiler German map from this external site, there are also no other ruins to explore by The Soul Fayer Temple. If you happen to have some time, can you please upload a world map location of this place? Kassandra1 20:05, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Ok thanks for the epxlanation, will need to move it later to unmarked places :) An about protecting pages- I hope it can wait until all is read or protect pages that are finished. I guess all of the MQ till the northrealm are ready, with maps and pictures . I can take care of the Northrealm places at the weekend. And Garnet, how about becoming nan English moderator for SureAI forum ? They need someone who could take care of the modifications section and mod list, you are really organize and you know a lot about modding! http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=84&t=5010 06:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Don't worry, I;m quite busty atm too, should have some more time at the end of June. I also noticed this progem with newer version with photos, and I have no idea why it happens, it must be some bug on wiki since this update, maybe. 11. Plants page- sure, if we sitll to expand this wikia more :) 2. I do recall some figures in Shadow Song Mine- I will take care of that place by making a new character, once I have some time. This place is still unfinished about Shadow and Light quest (no maps). 3. The same with Imps - I''m pretty sure there were some. But not in Shadow Song Mine (thats's the starting location, right)? I will be more careful when exploring the world now and will update ny info I found about them . Take care! Kassandra1 06:43, May 21, 2011 (UTC) More problems with photos Hi! I also noticed something horrible that happens tomy photos. I always took screenshots in-game, then removed the interface in Gimp. So far, it worked. Now when I uploaded photos here : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/A_fiery_welcome They as if do not fit the slideshow! I ticked 'use smart cropping to eliminate the white space' it doesn't seem to work now. Previously, it worked and the photos fitted the slideshow frame. I hope it will be fixed soon , now the slideshow sucks a bit :P Kassandra1 09:23, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Thanks for the tips, I will try to apply them :) Wow, I just noticed (checked random bounty quest) and it happened to all my photos ! The cropping thing in Slideshow options as if does not work. 1. Event on Badur Birdge? Never seen one. 2. I use Google Chrome and this TOP works for me. 3. About the Witcher- no, I don't play it and not planning...I don't play games in which you can choose only to be a male character :( That's why I also neve rplayed Gothic or Risen :] Tried... Tried to p;ay witche 1 and Risen and Gothic, but usually after one day I forgot I had them installed :) Kassandra1 12:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Problem Hi Garnet! *I had a problem while editing the page: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Balin Somehowe I broke the table and it's too large. *And I found Sarah (Trainer) in Mountain Monastery :) Kassandra1 16:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok managed to fix Balin, I put a table inside a table and it must have broken/ enlared the previous table. Now it seems fine :) I will check Sancta Maia later and this Bard when I will be dealing with Erotin :) I guess Mountain Monastery page is rather completed now. Haha, spells levelled... ech :) So we don't need to put rank beside them, right? Kassandra1 18:55, May 28, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ok now I guess I see the problem with Levelled Spells. Maybe we should in Notes (under the lest of spells) something like this : This is probably not a comprehensive list of spells as the availability of spells depends on the player's level. 2. Now you get me confused with the photo. No, definitely not NPCs in the Starting Cell. I was thinking about some (or maybe only one NPC) in SSM during the quest when we go there to get a Shovel for the guard. I was pretty sure there was at least one NPC insifde that wouldn't say anything. Kassandra1 09:34, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I don't remember the issue with Old Mine and Old Cave/Old Pit,Shaft , so you can correct it as you wish :)As for Andoran, I've seen the trialer once, but are you sure the project is finished? When I last saw it, it was only 2/3 of the game released. I guess I will wait for the ful lveriosn, and , of course, english translation, hehe :) But the description sounds really promising !Kassandra1 16:40, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I don't care about my copyright here, so upload them as you wish :) Good to hear that the uploading works again. There is definitely something wrong with the slideshows, at the weekend I will try to browse the support forum, if I don't find anything I will write to the support. Last time they fixed the problem themselves, so they should help now :) You see, it seemed that the photos here fwere fine , but when I move it to the centre... it sucks again :P http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/The_dwarven_thief_Bounty . See you around! Kassandra1 05:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) The Infobox looks great now :) And the slideshows are fixed thanks to Toxic. Unfortunately, the Support didn't help and we had to remove the customization. Kassandra1 07:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Darius Quest Stages Hi Garnet! Some people seem to have a problem with using console commands to skip some quest stages in the Darius here: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Darius%27_Treasure_Hunt In your free time, if you could check again what's wrong here, it would greatly help people, as I guess Darius is one of the most difficult quests here :) See you around! Kassandra1 06:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! Ech, I tried to do at least a minor edit on Places to give them unified look, but the computer at my parents-in-laws's and the Internet is extremely slow. It took me 15 mjinutes to logi in successfully ( I hope I am logged in) and loading one page takes a few minutes (usually no data received error).... I hope I will stay with them no longer than a month, but my mum-in-law wants me to stay till the end of the pregnancy (still 3 months) :( But Toxic is willing to help, she wrote to you on SureAI forum about the templates. Kassandra1 07:22, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Tables Did you have an idea for a default table in mind? For custom tables, it would be pretty simple to designate a border and maybe a header-cell background if needed/wanted. For custom changes, there would be some editing needed in existing tables, nothing too difficult - it just needs to be given a div id, which can be found in the table properties section. *Right-click Table > Table Properties > Advanced Tab > ID **(we just need to give it a name. that will tell wikia that it should make changes consistent with what's designated by that label in the css) For a header-cell background, or specific table cell changes (td, th, changes) the cells would need to be designated as one of those three. *Right-click Cell (ex: the cell where you want a specific bg) > Cell > Cell Properties > Data Type drop-down menu **(depending on which option you choose, an appropriate change can be made. ex: background texture/img for table headers) I hope that makes sense - I'm not always very good at describing these things. :] Let me know if you have questions. :] ToxicCosmos 23:11, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey :) Don't mention the heat, it's totally i unbearable for me :) The funny thing is I'm about to deliver a baby just somewhere around Skyrim^^ When I finally get to playing it, there will already be some decent mods :) I saw your progress on the infoboxes, looks really nice now, but for now I want to finish the Places page by giving them unified layout. And I also notice down what is missing in each place, so that later I can give you a full account what pages need updating with what kind of information. I also noticed the weird look of Wikia, but doesn't Toxic know how to fix it? I'd rather first ask Toxic about it, the amdins lately seem of no help when we have our own customized things. Cheers and I hope at least you enjoy the sunny weather:D Kassandra1 13:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I like the infobox the way it is placed hin the Armorer Scotty link. It looks cool now :) And I also rollbacked Mods for Nehrim section - it's a pity people have a tendency to ruin other people's pages out of what? Jealousy? I know it's a shame we don't have more mods for Nehrim here, but , unfortunately, modders don't seem to be interested in putting them here :) I will solve the problem with the places (Aman Fortress) somewhere around next week- this week I'm quite busy reorganizing things at home. Cheers :) Kassandra1 13:26, August 19, 2011 (UTC) True, new editor is not much user-friendly. But maybe they will change it- I saw latelty that there was problem with using ctrl+c and ctrl+v to copy quickly. It was aslo horrible, now they seem to have fixed it they oticed it wasn't a good idea. I also noticed that in the preview the slideshows seem not proper. And the unlink option -really weird there is no such. They want us to do it in source mode, so it seems :) Kassandra1 18:04, September 8, 2011 (UTC)